1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drains. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drain which is adjustable in height and pitch to allow the top of the drain to conform to the pitch of a surrounding surface, such as a floor.
2. Related Art
Floor and shop drains have been known and used for many years. A floor drain in its simplest form funnels liquids from a floor surface into a drain pipe. Typically floor drains have a grate attached to their top to allow liquid to flow but to prevent larger solid objects from entering the floor drain.
Drains found in restroom facilities, showers, kitchen floors and shop floors are used to drain liquids such as shower water or waste water. The problem with prior art drains is that they are often installed in floor surfaces that are neither level, flat, nor perpendicular to the drain pipe to which the drains must connect. Drains need to be at a proper height and level with the surfaces surrounding them in order to function properly. Drains which are not properly placed relative to surrounding surfaces also can pose a safety threat. In the prior art, it has been difficult and time-consuming to properly install level drains.
As mentioned, one problem associated with the construction of floor drains is the problem of being able to align the drain and grating with the portion of the floor around it. Adjusting mechanisms have not been available to accomplish this result without inordinate trouble and expense. Often, the floor drain does not conform precisely to and is not in alignment with the top of the floor. Even the adjustable floor drains which exist do not fully meet the needs of plumbing installation professionals.
One patent which illustrates an adjustable floor drain is U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,590 to Papp. The device designed by Papp is an adjustable floor drain having an outer cylindrically shaped body with threads on the inside thereof attached to the top of a drain pipe. A cylindrical member is disposed inside of the outer body so that concrete can be poured around the cylindrical member and the concrete will not enter the outer body. An inner cylindrically shaped body having threads on the exterior thereof is provided for mating with the inside threads on the outer body whereby the inner body can be threaded into the outer body and whereby the top thereof can be adjusted up or down to conform to the height of the finished floor. A ring is adapted to engage the top of the inner body, and the ring has a partially spherical surface around the lower periphery thereof which contacts the top of the inner body, which also has a complementary shaped partial spherical surface thereon for providing a mating slidable joint between the ring and the inner body. A grate is disposed in a recess on the ring, and an optional basket strainer can be installed under the grate.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an improved floor drain apparatus which will easily and quickly allow for vertical and angular horizontal adjustment. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an adjustable drain which is simple to use and which allows a plumbing installer to quickly and easily install a drain that is level with the surrounding surfaces.
The invention provides an adjustable drain apparatus that advantageously can be adjusted in height or elevation, and/or pitch, to be flush with a surrounding floor. The drain apparatus includes a drain base that is received within the floor and connected to plumbing. The drain base has a drain cavity. In addition, the drain apparatus includes a grate that allows fluid to flow therethrough.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a flange is disposed on the drain base that advantageously has two different orientations with respect to the drain base, including lower and higher orientations. In the lower orientation, the flange extends into the drain cavity of the drain base, and the grate is disposed at a lower elevation with respect to the drain base and floor. In the higher orientation, the flange extends above the drain base, and the grate is disposed at a higher elevation. Thus, the elevation of the grate advantageously can be adjusted by orienting the orientation of the flange. The flange has a flange cavity.
The flange can include an annular plate coupled to the drain base, and a cylindrical sleeve attached to and extending from the annular plate. The flange cavity is formed in the cylindrical sleeve. Thus, the cylindrical sleeve extends into the drain cavity of the drain base when the flange is in the lower orientation, and the cylindrical sleeve extends above the drain base when the flange is in the higher orientation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a ring is disposed in the flange cavity of the flange, and advantageously is capable of tilting with respect to the drain base. The grate is coupled to the ring. Thus, the orientation or pitch of the grate can be adjusted by tilting the ring.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a connector channel is coupled to and between the ring and the grate, and advantageously allows further height adjustment of the grate. The connector channel is adjustably coupled to the ring to selectively elevate the grate with respect to the drain base. Preferably, the connector channel is movably coupled to the ring, and movable with respect to the ring to adjust the elevation of the grate. The inner surface of the ring can have threads formed therein, while the outer surface of the connector channel can have threads formed thereon which mate with the threads on the inner surface of the ring. Thus, the connector channel can be adjusted to elevate the grate by rotating the connector channel with respect to the ring.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, one or more retainers can be used to selectively secure the ring in a fixed orientation. Preferably, upper and lower retainers are coupled to respective upper and lower ends of the flange cavity of the flange. The upper and lower retainers are adjustably coupled to the flange and contact the ring to selectively secure the ring therebetween in a fixed orientation. The cylindrical sleeve of the flange can have a threaded inner surface, while the retainers each can have a threaded outer surface which mates with the threaded inner surface of the cylindrical sleeve. Thus, the retainers can be rotated to selectively contact the ring, and secure the ring in a fixed orientation. In addition, the upper and lower retainers allow the ring to be fixed despite the orientation of the flange.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.